


Another Bedtime Routine

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Banter, Captivity, Developing Relationship, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave ponders about her relationship with her captor.  Bombrush just wanted a good night kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Bedtime Routine

 

It had been a normal day.  Soundwave had been studying the maps that they had gotten from the last port and Bombrush had been running the ship smoothly.  After a few tense moments of a sailing through British waters, they had all settled down for the night to await tomorrow.

 

She had gotten used to sleeping in Bombrush's bed.  He hadn't attempted anything on her yet, other than wandering hands once in a while.  But at least she knew a slap would get him to stop.

 

But after some time, she found those hands to be desirable.  Especially when she was mostly alone on this ship.

 

Companionship or Stockholm syndrome, Soundwave often found herself falling asleep in Bombrush's warm embrace.

 

"Are you alright Soundwave?"

 

She looked up to see his worried face.  "Just tired."

 

"Perhaps you should have come up on deck to get some sun instead of looking at maps all day."

 

"And then what would we do if we found ourselves in the middle of the Atlantic with no clue where to go?"

 

"I would just point in a direction and say go."

 

Soundwave chuckled.  "You're an idiot."

 

"I've been called worse."

 

"How had you survived this long?"

 

"Good looks and my stunning personality."

 

"I bet that keeps Death away."

 

"I've gotten out of jail more than a few times with my charm."

 

Soundwave pushed his shoulder away.  "Go to sleep."

 

"First a good night's kiss?"

 

He sometimes asked for this.  But all it amounted to was a kiss on the cheek.  She usually left him simply that.

 

But something nudged at her at that moment.  Perhaps it had been the books he had gotten for her to read recently.  Maybe it was the massage he had given her the night before.  Or maybe it was when he had brought food for her during dinner while she was still studying the maps without a break.

 

Bombrush turned back to her when she didn't quickly kiss his cheek to satisfy him.  "Hey, I didn't really-"

 

Soundwave went up and kissed him.  Right on the lips.

 

Bombrush hadn't seen it coming and was still in shock when she pulled back to bury her blushing face into the pillows.

 

"Uhh..."

 

"Good night," Soundwave muttered.

 

It was a very awkward night for them as they tried to fall asleep.

 

But they couldn't stop thinking about how the other's lips has tasted.

 

END


End file.
